When We Met
by WhereThereIsLoveThereIsLife
Summary: When he came to the states, he tries to forget everything in the past. He then decides to either loose the one he loves, or end up hurting her.
1. Authors Note sorry!

**Ok hi, so I don't know where this might be going so that's why I rated it T. Its also in Alek's point of view and third person. Don't even know if I'll write more…up to you guys. So my story will be about how they met and what happens between the years. I'm not sure if I got my facts straight either. Ughh this is hard, well whatever here's the story…**


	2. When we met

**This is my first ever fan fiction piece so YEAH! Ok I do not own the TNLOCK (don't know why people put that) because if I did than I wouldn't have canceled it. Boo ABC network.**

**Alek**

As I stare out the window looking at the vast ocean, I think about the whole new life ahead of me. Then I remember why I was on this plane heading to America; my parents, my adopted parents. I remember their faces when I told them about my transformation; the horror and shock in their eyes, but mostly horror. I told them about my increase in speed, flexibility, my night vision, and of course my claws. I had no idea what was going to happen to me after I told them, but luckily Valentina found me and I am internally grateful. So as I sit here on the plane with the sounds of people talking, and a baby crying with its mom trying to calm it down. I promise myself I was going to forget about my past life, forget everything that happened, and start all over. I also promised I was **not** going to be that shy boy that hid in the corner, and avoided girls. So with that last thought I fell asleep waiting for my new life.

**Third Point of View**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _"Ughhhh...I don't feel like getting up."

"Chloe it's your first day of high school and if you don't get your butt down here..."

"Ok, ok!" It was Chloe's first day of high school which meant she was going to be a freshman. She wasn't scared at all, she was actually looking forward to it; knowing that she had Paul and Amy. Chloe ran to go take a shower and then putting in relaxer. She came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her as she looked through her closet. She grabbed the outfit she that she knew she was going to wear. It was a striped crop tee with belle shorts, she wore her hi top converse and a exaggerated knit beanie with it.**(link in profile and some other stuff)**Chloe decided not to wear anything to impress anyone because everyone knew her as the friend of crazy Amy and the nerd king. She grabbed her phone when she saw it vibrating on her bed. It was a text from Amy.

_Amy- heyyyy u ready yet? :)_

Chloe- yeah just hav to get my book bag

Amy- k my dads our driving us an Oh Paul is wit me too

Chloe- of course he is haha

She grabbed her book bag sprinting down the stairs. As she was about to open the door her mom stopped her. "Chloe don't forget I'm going to be home late today, I love you, bye!"

"Implied!" she ran out the door and jumped into Amy's dads' car. Chloe sat in the back with Amy and Paul.

"Hi Chloe you look beautiful." dad 1 complimented then drove off.

"Thanks , hi Mr. Smiths. Hey Paul, hey Ames, you guys ready?"

"Yep." Paul said while looking in his book bag. He was actually wearing something rather nice today; he wore a Hollister plaid button up with dark classic straight jeans, and black converse. Ames was fashionable as always wearing a bewdly bodice dress with a cardigan, isola 'belinda' flats merlot atent 6 M, and a foxy Fedora.

When they got to school, Amy, Paul, and Chloe got out the car and Amy's dads said bye. The trio sauntered towards the school as Amy spotted a boy with honey blond hair about their age walking up to the school too.

"Look Chloe, that boy is cute!" Amy exclaimed but not too loudly so he couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I guess he is. I've never seen him before, he must be new." Chloe wondered as she stared at him. He wore a grey henley that showed some of the muscle he had, dark slim straight jeans, and grey vans. When the boy turned around and looked Chloe in the eyes, she turned around quickly listening to what Amy was saying.

"Whoever he is, he is _**hot**_." Amy said stretching out the hot part.

Chloe saw that the conversation made Paul feel weird because he had a dusting of pink on his cheeks. It's always made Paul feel weird when Chloe and Amy talked about boys. Chloe sometimes wonder if Paul even had any guy friends. They soon had to separate because all their lockers were in different hallways. She found her locker and looked around to see if anyone she knew was around her. Then she saw him; five lockers down was the same guy that Amy had called cute. Chloe got an even better look at him since he was staring at her. He had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to melt anyone who looked into them. She snapped back to reality realizing he was still staring at her and she was now staring at him. She then gave him a wave and a half smile. He blinked at her and Chloe not knowing to do next grab her books for next period and ran.

_"What was he thinking about, and why was he staring at me like that?" _Chloe thought as she sat down in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Paul and Amy weren't in her class, so this class was going to be lonely. Mrs. Stuebi a middle aged women who actually understood kids started class. She began saying how they were going to start on their first project; writing a history report about an ancient god. Of course the class groaned, when she said that but then the door opened.

Ok so that was my FIRST EVR FANFICTION WRITING! So if you are so kind please read and review. If I did really badly you can tell me but don't say it really harshly. I am a girl and I will cry, just kidding but no negative comments like _I hate it _or _that really sucked you should stop writing. _**THANKS!**


End file.
